Paige Rowle (Witchy Woman)
'''Paige Marlene Rowle '''was born on January 28, 2006, to Julius Rowle and Fay Dunbar Rowle in Dunbar Castle, Ireland. She was raised by her parents until she was seven years old. In 2013, her parents and maternal grandfather were mysteriously murdered and she went to her paternal grandmother, Euphemia Rowle. She attended Hogwarts from 2017-2025 and was Sorted into Gryffindor. She was secretly friends with Rose Granger-Weasley. Biography Childhood Early life Rowle was raised by her mother, father, and grandfather in the Dunbar Castle in Ireland by a lake. She loved swimming and was happy there. On May 4, 2013, her parents and grandfather were murdered via the Killing Curse, leaving no trace as to who had done it. She was taken in by Euphemia Rowle, her maternal grandmother. She met Delphini Riddle, and was sworn to secrecy about her existence. Rowle was trained alongside Riddle and other children Euphemia Rowle had come into custody of in order to bring back the Dark Lord's ideologies under Riddle. Rowle stayed true to her parents' beliefs and knew that Euphemia Rowle had murdered her parents. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry First Year (2017-2018) Rowle ran away from home so she could go to Hogwarts after Rowle ripped up her letter. Rowle then was Sorted into Gryffindor. She was outcast by the other girls. During the summers, she hid in Dunbar Castle, which was hers when she turned seventeen, along with the Dunbar vault at Gringotts. Fourth Year (2020-2021) Rowle was aware that Riddle had gone into action when she heard rumors of Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter's disappearance. Personality and Traits Physical Traits Rowle was a petite blonde with delicate features who resembled her maternal grandmother greatly. She dressed practically and tended to have hand-sewn clothes. She wore long sleeves and covered as much skin as possible to hide several scars on her body. She spoke in a lilting Irish accent. Personality Rowle was shy, demure, and kind. She was also a little odd, and socially awkward. She was rebellious and valiant and valued her honor. She believed in equality of all kinds. She was also fairly clever and tricky, able to hide from the Rowles for four years. Rowle was extremely loyal to her parents. Posessions * '''Wand- '''Rowle kept her mother's wand, which worked surprisingly well for her. It was made of blackthorn and Phoenix feather, was short at eight and a half inches, and was pliant. * '''Ring- '''Rowle wore her father's signet ring with the Peverell coat of arms on the green stone on chain around her neck. * '''Magical Backpack- '''A waterproof, fireproof, and magically extended backpack that had a room inside she could stay in that was helpful for being on the run. * '''Spell book- '''Her paternal grandmother's spell book that had all sorts of curses and the like written in it. * '''Shade-Walking Cloak- '''An Heirloom from her father, that allowed her to be invisible when in the shade. * '''Pet Augury- '''Appropriately named Cassandra, or Cassie for short, this hatchling from Euphemia Rowle'S augury was used as a scout and mail-carrying bird. Skills and Abilities * '''Dark Magic- '''Rowle was surprisingly adept at curses despite her kindly nature. * '''Defense Against the Dark Arts- '''Rowle was also talented at casting defensjve charms. * '''Dueling- '''Rowle was trained in Dueking by her paternal grandmother. Relationships Family Dunbars Rowle was happiest with her immediate family. Her mother, father, and grandfather loved indulging her curiosity and loved her greatly. She took after her mother greatly in terms of personality and wanted to be like her. Day Dunbar Rowle was not around nearly as much as Rowle's father and grandfather because Dunbar Rowle was a full-fledged Auror under Potter. Rowle was devastated by her parents' and grandfather's death and became paranoid for the rest of her life. She also looked up her deceased maternal grandmother, Marlene McKinnon, the war hero from Voldemort's first campaign, and resembled her strongly. Her grandfather especially prophecized that Rowle would take after McKinnon. Rowles Initially, Rowle was curious about the paternal family she had never been allowed to see. She quickly found them to be cruel and became suspicious. Through a bit of detective work, she figured out that Euphemia Rowle had most likely murdered her parents and grandfather. She became rebellious and was subject to Rowle's most cruel demonstrations and was made an example of. She ran away after Rowle refused to let her go to Hogwarts, and has been on the run from the Rowles ever since. She refused to participate in Rowle's plan. Delphini Riddle Riddle is Rowle's adoptive aunt, and while they were not friends, Rowle knows Riddle's Secret and her weaknesses. She may Ben the only one who knows how to stop her if she breaks out of Azkaban. Rowle was relieved to hear when she was locked up. Riddle secretly pitied Rowle and wanted to help her but was too afraid of Euphemia Rowle to do anything, and was desperate to meet her dead parents. Friends Rose Granger-Weasley Granger-Weasley and Rowle were secretly friends. Rowle hated the secrecy but was desperate for a friend and someone to confide in. They became closer during Granger-Weasley's fall from grace. Appearances * Witchy Woman Category:Wizards Category:Irish people Category:Dunbar family Category:Rowle family Category:McKinnon family Category:Peverell family Category:Gryffindors Category:Females Category:Hogwarts students Category:Death Eater defectors Category:Dark wizards